The present invention relates to a hands-free communication system for use in an automotive vehicle for communicating with an on-board mobile phone, such as a cell phone. 2. Description of Related Art
An example of a hands-free system for an automotive vehicle is disclosed in JP-A-2003-298727. A passenger or a driver on a vehicle is able to communicate with an on-board mobile phone such as a cell phone wirelessly coupled to the hands-free system. Usually, in a conventional hands-free system, a speaker for outputting sounds transmitted from the mobile phone is installed in a door of an automotive vehicle. This kind of speaker is referred to as a door speaker. Since the door speaker is located at a relatively low position in the vehicle, the sounds are outputted from a low position. In some cases, the hands-free system has only one door speaker. When the sounds are outputted from a lower portion of the vehicle, a driver's attention directed to a front of the vehicle may be disturbed by the sounds coming from the low position. This may give an awkward feeling to the driver.